Grievous
Grievous was leader of the Chimera and later, Admiral of the Imperial Fleet in the Outer Rim territories. He is a character in "Revenge of the Sith WISHB". He was voiced by Aristotle Full Throttle. Background Very little is known about Grievous' origin. He appears to have at least some organic tendencies, having to use a spacesuit and bleeding when his protective plates were damaged. Abilities Grievous is a cyborg, which makes him very dangerous in combat. Robotic limbs- Grievous has four robotic arms, which allows him to fight multiple opponents at once. He also has enhanced strength. Swordsmanship- Grievous can wield four lightsabers at once. He is not very skilled with each one, but his strength comes in numbers. Personality Grievous is a very heartless individual, having no problems killing Jedi, rather brutally at times, and didn't even have a problem killing an old woman and baby. He is also a strong leader. He wanted to kill Maul in order to become Palpatine's apprentice. Story Revenge of the Sith Grievous first appears when the Chimera infiltrate the Jedi space station. He orders the Chimera to clear the ship of Jedi, but nobody kill Maul because he wants to do it himself. Grievous goes to one of the holding cells on the station hoping Maul is there. He easily defeats the two Jedi guarding it. He is then attacked by Obi-Wan Kenobi. Darth Talon is actually in the holding cell and is set free. Her and Obi-Wan fight Grievous, and he does manage to injure Obi-Wan. Grievous is then hit by a crate thrown by Yoda. Grievous reveals that he planted bombs throughout the space station. Yoda attacks him again and Grievous sets them off. The station begins breaking apart with only Yoda holding it together. The Chimera and the Jedi escape from the station before it is destroyed. The Chimera later help seal off the Jedi Temple after the Jedi enter to capture Darth Sidious, who kills all of them. Grievous later visits Sidious in his Super Star Destroyer. He gives him the files on the remaining Jedi. Sidious then assigns him to wait outside the house of Padme Amidala and kill her newborn son. When Grievous arrives, he finds Padme's mother holding a baby. Assuming the child is Padme's, he blows up both Padme's mother and the child. He then leaves Alderaan. While in his ship, Grievous receives a call from Sidious. He tells him that the child is no more, and Sidious is relieved. Grievous asks if he should return to the Chimera, but Sidious says that he will appoint them a new leader, and he will send Grievous to the outer rim with a fleet at his command. He tasks Grievous with bringing the lawless systems under the rule of the new empire. Grievous is very thankful. Trivia * Some fans initially speculated Grievous was actually Mace Windu, revived through cybernetics. This was of course debunked with the appearance of Windu's Force Ghost. Category:Characters (Star Wars) Category:Empire